CN's Disgust Against Teen Titans Go!
by fsaenz0125
Summary: This is a series of stories of Cartoon Network characters from the modern era (2010-present) being ticked off that Teen Titans Go! is getting more attention than the other shows. So, they decide to take matters into their own hands and try to stop the show once and for all before the popularity gets out of hand.


Author's Note: These shows are part of CN of course. Also note that Clarence characters aren't joining this because most of the characters are kids. Gumball characters are surprisingly going despite most characters' ages. This story takes place the day the nominees were announced. Also, another note, I'll write cartoon fanfics when I have something in mind.

In the world of Regular Show, Benson wanted to watch some Steven Universe only see reruns of Teen Titans GO!

Benson: UGH! Cartoon Network, Warner Bros Animation, and DC Comics!

Mordecai and Rigby walked in to hear Benson's yelling.

Mordecai: What's wrong Benson?

Rigby: Yeah why are you yelling?

Benson: Cartoon Network is airing Teen Titans Go way too much!

Mordecai: Well, if you notice something…

Rigby: But you might not like it.

Benson: Huh? How?

Rigby: Mordecai, will you finish?

Mordecai: something has to do with this show on an award show.

Benson's anger was almost to erupt but then he asks.

Benson: Where? I want prove and if it true then I will yell!

Mordecai: Let's go to the computer.

Rigby: Just don't throw it in anger.

They went to the computer room and went to Nickelodeon's website on the KCA section. They click on the Best Cartoon and what do they see? Their show aren't nominated once again and Teen Titans GO is in it. Benson starts to get angry.

Benson: AAAAAAHHHHHH! CARTOON NETWORK (AND NICKELODEON)! WHY?! WHY DO YOU AIR THIS CRAP SO MUCH?! CAN'T YOU SEE NO ONE PASS THE TEEN YEARS LIKE THIS?! IT'S FOR BABIES AND NO WONDER WHY PEOPLE CALL IT THE TODDLER TITANS! (throws the computer)

Skips, Pops, MM, and Fives came in.

MM: Geez bro what happened?

Pops: You're hurting my ears, Benson.

Fives: Was that yelling needed?

Benson: Yes cause look. The show that we all hate is getting a Kids Choice Awards nomination for best cartoon! Where's our cartoon? (stomps in anger)

Skips: Geez Benson, calm down, it's just a kids choice award. And I don't vote it anyway cause I'm not a kid.

Pops: Me neither even though I act like one.

Fives: Well, Muscle Man got a plan. Tell him.

MM: Let's go pay a visit to the place the Titans live and we can get our revenge.

Benson: You know what? That's a great idea Muscle Man. Let's do it.

Meanwhile in Steven's Universe (pun intended), Steven is online checking the KCA.

Steven: Let's see if I'm nominated. (sees that he didn't) What?! I didn't came on the list! Teen Titans Go! Maybe they have something to do with this! I gotta tell the TV viewers of Beach City.

He went outside and tells the Gems that he'll be right back.

Pearl: What was he gonna do?

Amethyst: I don't want.

Garnet: Probably start some petition of that certain show he hates.

*NOTE: Garnet grounded Steven, but to me, he secretly had been watching TV when they're along and he actually watches real shows in the day.

Steven joins some people such as Lars, Ronaldo, his dad to sign a petition and end Teen Titans Go.

Steven: I got a big idea. In addition to this petition, we should go to the Titans Tower and get their butts kicked.

Greg: Sounds cool, son.

Steven: But don't tell the Gems we're doing this. Tell them we're on a secret vacation.

Lars: Haha, good lie, Steven.

Steven: I'm serious, Lars. We might go on a vacation after this.

At Uncle Grandpa's universe. The titular character is mad that Teen Titans Go is being shown right now. Mr. Gus questions why he left Cartoon Network on.

Uncle Grandpa: So I can watch Regular Show, duh.

Mr. Gus: I didn't know you like that show.

Uncle Grandpa: Well I do and it's awesome. it needs to have a kids choice award.

Pizza Steve: Sorry to burst your bubbles guys but Pizza Steve got something that might ruin your day. Check out the KCA nominees on best cartoon.

Uncle Grandpa: What?! Our show and Regular Show hadn't been nominated?1

Pizza Steve: I'm afraid so, Uncle G.

Mr. Gus: Look, that annoying show we all hate is there on that list: Teen Titans Go, as well as Fairly Parents and Phineas and Ferb but most specifically the first show.

Steam came out of UG's ears.

Uncle Grandpa: That does it! We gotta give the Titans a piece of our minds!

Pizza Steve: Yeah, let's do it!

Mr. Gus: Hey, someone named Steven Universe said he's doing a petition to get rid of them. Maybe we should wait.

Uncle Grandpa: Sure thing, but I'm still mad as heck. Right now I'm thinking about beating the Titans up.

Last but not least, the amazing universe/world of Gumball.

Gumball and Darwin check their computer and went to Elmore Plus. They see comments about the KCA nominees. They suddenly talk about Teen Titans Go. That one show left a sour taste in the boys' mouths.

Gumball and Darwin: AAAAAAHHHHH!

Darwin: Why is that stupid show nominated? Where our shows?!

Gumball: I don't know but Cartoon Network really love them. I mean they do love us right?

Darwin: Yeah I think they air our show as much as Teen Titans Go. But still that show needs to die!

Gumball: I'm with you and we're gonna go to their place. Today! With a warper! (does an evil laugh)

Darwin: Dude you're creeping me out.

Gumball: Sorry.

The end. And there's more parts coming soon.


End file.
